


.a wish your heart makes

by JabberwockPrince



Series: .the will of the stars [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fan Apprentice - Freeform, M/M, this damn game gives me so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockPrince/pseuds/JabberwockPrince
Summary: Asra wonders where he stands in his relationship with Crow.





	.a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't FULLY trust Asra but honestly though ??  
> it's heavily implied that he and the apprentice had a Thing(tm) going on before everyone lost their damn memories and if that was actually a thing that happened then jfc I feel so bad for him ? ? specially if the apprentice romances someone else, like hoo boy poor Asra
> 
> so yeah, no beta reads we die like men
> 
> art (c) kuurakuu on tumblr !

                                                                                                  

Thoughts like those plagued his mind way more often than he'd like to admit -But who could blame him, giving the difficult situation he found himself in ? To love and care for someone so deeply, learning how to also accept his very own flaws in the process, had been a long journey. And now, as if by magic, all of their story had been erased. The irony stung.

But their short-lived romance wasn't the only thing lost. Asra's past friendships had also faded away, like most of his memories. The only thing that remained was his broken heart, still aching to sprout wings once again, to soar the skies alongside his beloved. And healing was hard when the first thing Asra saw everyday was Crow, blissfully asleep, unconsciously tugging at his hearstrings.

Yes, they still shared that small and comfortable bed in their little room, they still lived under the same roof and they still loved and respected each other, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the love he yearned for. Their roles were now reversed and he was painfully aware of the wall that separated them, of the giant abyss that grew more and more with each passing day.

Asra could no longer let his gaze nor his hands explore and linger on Crow's smaller figure, his words had to be meticulously chosen as to avoid triggering any sort of reaction that could sent the young apprentice back into a catatonic state.

 _It frustrated him to no end._  
He truly did not deserve the title of 'master', he didn't deserve to stay by Crow's side, as it only did more damage than good. Keeping his apprentice in the dark for so long was the beginning. Keeping his own emotions at bay was next, what made them drift apart from each other.

The bitterness and sadness in Crow's crimson eyes whenever he left to another mysterious journey was quite obvious, at least from Asra's perspective. But the magician was already skilled in reading his apprentice like an open book.  
Still, that childish reaction of feigned acceptance made him smile. Because it meant Crow _wanted_  him to stay, or at the very least accompany him. It meant there was a feeling, an instinct, a hunch - something - that made the mischievous apprentice gravitate towards him. Maybe even crave his presence.

Of course, Crow's feelings could be entirely platonic, but dreaming was the only thing Asra had left. He would cling onto every tiny detail like a fool, secretly hoping for a miracle, for Crow to acknowledge him. It didn't have to be today, nor tomorrow, nor anytime soon - Asra just wished for Crow to remember what they had together.

Which is why it hurt so much to make him forget.


End file.
